


【带卡】风在林梢鸟在叫

by jingzhehuiyouyuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma
Summary: 含强迫调教 排泄控制  身心羞辱等内容  可能引起不适一篇主要是土强制调教卡相爱相杀（？）的车有提到旗木朔茂及宇智波斑（以上出场人物仅为推动剧情）
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西, 带卡
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	【带卡】风在林梢鸟在叫

冬天的傍晚，天色昏沉，风像刀子一样刮着人的脸。  
已经到了下班时间，宇智波带土收拾好物品，将笔记本电脑放进公文包，准备回到住处接着处理工作。刚走出宇智波集团大门，就看见家族里的最高掌权者宇智波斑的专车停在路边，车窗降下来，斑用眼神向带土示意要他上车。  
宇智波带土虽然是木叶的名门望族宇智波一族的成员，但从小父母早亡，成绩平平，高中毕业时如果不是宇智波斑力排众议破格让他进入宇智波集团上班，并一力维护，带土现在最好的结局大概也就是当个普通社畜终日为衣食奔波。而现在，宇智波带土是支撑着木叶经济的宇智波集团里仅次于斑的话事人。  
面对斑的召唤，宇智波带土微微低头，眼里意味不明的神色迅速消失，再抬起头时，脸上已经挂上了无懈可击的尊敬。  
他钻进车里，斑吩咐了司机一句，于是便向宇智波带土的宅邸驶去。  
天气严寒，车里却温暖如春，斑和带土并排坐着，斑一言不发，带土也沉默着，隐隐有暗流汹涌。  
最终是斑先开了口：“前几天交代你的事情，办得怎么样了？”  
带土恭敬的回答：“都办好了，媒体也打点过了，您放心吧。”  
斑轻轻唔了一声，“这事已经拖了三年，还是你最开始经手的时候没有考虑周全，给了有心之人可乘之机。”  
带土低下头：“是我的错。请您处罚。”  
斑斜睨了带土一眼：“不用这么紧张，我随便提一句罢了。年轻，毕竟想不了那么多，我也就是提醒提醒你，做事的时候不要光跟着感觉走，”顿了顿，稍稍加重语气，“感情用事，是大忌。”  
带土依旧低着头：“我明白。”  
便再不说话了。  
斑等了一会，看出来带土是不会再说话了，略带失望的叹了口气，眼神转而又坚定起来，似乎暗自下定了决心。  
车里没有人再开口，于是调到音量最低的歌曲清晰地响彻在小小的空间里。

“……  
记得当时年纪小，  
你爱谈天我爱笑，  
并肩坐在桃树下，  
风在林梢鸟在叫。  
……”

是宇智波斑多年来始终单曲循环的歌，带土第一次听到时还诧异于以斑的见识阅历为何会只钟情于这首在带土看来几乎有些矫情的歌曲，但却识趣的从不追问原因。

很快，车停在宇智波带土的住所门口，宇智波带土从车里走出，等到斑的车汇入远处街道的车流，才深深地呼了一口气，转身往家门走去。  
宇智波带土虽然在短短几年里就一跃成为木叶上流社会里人人称道的青年才俊，积累了巨额财富，但他平日消费并不奢侈，唯一一笔大额消费就是买下了这栋占地广阔的私人别墅，别墅外是大片大片的草地，从大门到别墅需要至少步行五分钟。  
很多人都猜测宇智波带土也许对情爱并不感兴趣，多年来从未有过任何绯闻，每日忙于工作，下班时间就待在家里，即使参与应酬也从不携任何伴侣，整个人就像一块冷冰冰的石像毫无活人气息，脸上只差四个大字：生人勿近。  
宇智波带土也许知道这些传言，也许不知道，但从他始终我行我素可以看出，他并不在乎任何人的话。  
走到别墅门口进行了面部扫描后，屋门自动开启，宇智波带土拾级而上。

进了门，宇智波带土没有换衣服，而是直接走进了地下室。  
他当初购买这个别墅的原因，就是看上了这个地下室，距离地面足有20米，通风设备十分完善，还有配套生活设施，一旦发生战乱，只要屯足粮食，可供一个人在里面足不出门生活数年。  
宇智波带土顺着地下室的阶梯往下走，墙上的一排感应灯随着带土的身影渐次亮起。  
来到地下室门口，带土清了清嗓子：“开门。”  
这是他买下房子后对这里的装修做出的唯一改动：把地下室入口的门改成声控，除了他自己，谁也别想进去，或者出来。  
门悄无声息的打开了，宇智波带土整理了一下衣服，抬脚走了进去。

地下室里的灯常年不灭，照的房内亮如白昼。  
宇智波带土刚走进去，就听见断断续续的低沉呻吟，仿佛伸手拨弄大提琴时流泻出的震颤。  
不自觉的，带土嘴角边挑起了一个微笑。  
他把公文包放在桌子上，然后拉开了领带，轻轻舒展四肢，整个人都放松了下来，连声音里都多了愉快：“卡卡西，你今天过得怎么样啊，有什么开心的事吗？”  
“……呜啊……啊……”  
回答他的只有语不成句的呻吟。  
地下室正中央，正呈现着足以震惊整个木叶的画面。  
那里摆放着一个铁铸的十字架，在灯光照射下泛着漆黑的光，和被绑在十字架上的银发青年白到几乎透明的肌肤形成了强烈对比。  
谁也想不到，在宇智波带土的私人别墅地下室里，会禁锢着这么一个可怜的青年。  
而青年身上被施加的的各种器物，更让他显得处境悲惨。青年的双手被捆在十字架两端，身体上紧紧缠绕着的绳索确保了青年完全不能移动分毫，而对他进行这种折磨的人为了彻底夺走青年的体力，还颇费心思的把青年绑的离地面稍高了一点，使他时时刻刻处在必须用脚尖支撑身体大半重量，却始终不能站稳脚跟的境地。  
最为让人吃惊的是，青年脸上带着一层黑色面罩，遮住了他的下半张脸，除此之外的全身除了绑缚住身体的绳索外一丝不挂，灯光把他白瓷般细腻的皮肤照的更显光彩，宛如成色绝佳的收藏品。  
宇智波带土满意的端详着青年，耳边青年难过的呻吟声在他听来也格外诱人，没有计较青年对他问题的忽视，又远远地欣赏了一会，这才慢慢走到青年面前，隔着面罩抚摸着青年的脸庞，大概是觉得手感不好，把面罩摘了下来。  
青年原本处在半昏迷的状态，只是被折磨的太过痛苦才不自觉地发出呻吟，此刻面罩被揭开，他骤然呼吸到更多空气，迷迷糊糊的恢复了神智，意识到带土正站在他面前，不由震惊的睁大了眼睛：“……嗯嗯……！！！”却没办法出声，原来，他嘴里被放置着一个对他嘴巴可容纳范围来说有些过大的的口球，之前被面罩挡住还看不出来，此时下半张脸完全暴露在带土面前，能看到口球牢牢地压着他的舌头，舌根被压迫的感觉让青年时常欲呕，但却没有办法凭自己的能力吐出来，只能凄惨的承受着无法摆脱的折磨，因为张大了嘴巴，连口水也没办法吞咽，从口球和嘴巴的缝隙里流出来，眼角不断地被逼出生理性的泪水。  
宇智波带土看出青年对他的畏惧，轻轻笑了笑，安抚宠物般温柔的抚摸着青年的脸庞：“今天我回来的有些晚了，辛苦你多等我这么长时间，抱歉，以后我会尽量准时的。”在青年脸上留下一个温柔的吻，带土的手沿着他的脸庞向身体拂过，“卡卡西，还能坚持吗？”  
被带土唤作卡卡西的银发青年痛苦的皱着眉，看上去正在忍耐着绝顶的折磨，看向宇智波带土的眼神里不由自主的带上了哀求之意。  
带土很清楚卡卡西的意思，却故意装作惊讶的抬了抬眉毛：“这就忍不住了？前一阵有天晚上我留在公司加班没能回来，你不是坚持了整整两天吗，看来你有退步啊卡卡西。”  
卡卡西在自己全部的能力范围内尽可能的摇晃着脑袋，眼中的哀求更加明显，虽然说不出话，还是努力的用“呜嗯”声表达自己的需求。  
带土脸上的笑容愈发明显，毕竟卡卡西很少会这么低三下四，他的骄傲总是很难被摧折，即使被自己不断突破底线，也鲜有求饶的意思，看来这次是真的忍不住了。  
“是因为昨天给你多喝了几杯水吗，卡卡西你还真是没什么长进，”带土的手来到卡卡西小腹的位置，那里微微隆起，当带土把掌心轻轻盖在上面时剧烈的颤抖起来，仿佛被带土掌心的温度烫到一样，“明知道喝多了水的后果，还像个小孩子一样不顾节制，真是笨蛋啊，卡卡西。”带土一本正经地说着，仿佛那个用下流手段逼迫卡卡西喝下大量纯净水的人和他毫无关系。  
卡卡西没有一点力气反驳，带土的手即使只是轻轻放在小腹处，并没有用力，也让他原本就难以忍受的尿意更加强烈，更何况还有后穴一刻不停的秘密震动着的跳蛋在不断消耗他的体力，一切都让他希望立刻晕过去，就算只是逃避片刻。从昨晚带土临睡前强行给他灌下大量的水，又用跳蛋肛塞堵住他被灌满了浣肠液的后穴，到今天晚上带土下班回家，已经过去了近十八个小时，而他也在快感与多重生理欲望中煎熬了近十八个小时，此时只能用最后的力气呜咽着，希望带土能大发慈悲让他解脱。  
带土调笑了卡卡西许久，却没有听到卡卡西的声音，疑惑的望着他，在看到卡卡西嘴里的口球时啊的一声满脸恍然大悟：“我说你怎么一直不说话呢，”笑眯眯的仿佛刚刚发现口球的存在，“来，我先给你摘下来。”  
带土绕到卡卡西身后，把固定在卡卡西后脑勺上的口球绑带解开，卡卡西用力张嘴，口球啪的一声从嘴里滚落在地，咕噜噜的滚到了带土脚下。带土随手在卡卡西腰上掐了一把，戏谑的责骂了一声：“你就这么对待陪了你一天的好朋友吗，垃圾。”  
卡卡西的嘴巴刚刚从被口球禁锢的状态解除，麻木的完全不能说出完整句子，被撑了一天的嘴巴一时还无法闭合，口水沿着嘴角流出来，毫无防备能力的样子轻易就能激发人心底最阴暗的欲望。宇智波带土把卡卡西张开的嘴巴当成索吻的讯息，于是愉快的捏着卡卡西尖尖的下巴亲了上去，势不可挡的在卡卡西脆弱的口腔里扫荡过去，粗糙舌面摩擦着卡卡西的上颚划过，激起他无意识的颤抖，紧接着找到卡卡西的舌头用力吮吸，不顾卡卡西从鼻腔里发出的唔唔呻吟声，饕餮般贪婪品尝着卡卡西的气息。  
“呜……求你……”卡卡西几乎被吻到窒息，但小腹的胀痛还在不断的提醒他自己的处境，勉强在带土亲吻的间隙发出哀求，泪水模糊的眼睛追随着带土，传达着自己的难过。  
看出卡卡西的确已经不能再忍耐下去，带土意犹未尽的放过了他已经被吻到如花瓣娇艳的双唇，蹲下身准备让卡卡西的性器得到释放。  
卡卡西的身体在情欲和生理需求的共同作用下已经极度敏感，带土的手只是刚刚触碰到他的性器，便激动地颤抖起来，带土在卡卡西抬头的阴茎上安抚地轻轻一吻，一手握住了茎身，另一只手在龟头上揉动，拨弄着娇嫩的小孔。  
“嗯……哈，不要，啊……”卡卡西激动地呻吟着，受到强烈刺激而忍不住又流下眼泪，带土却置若罔闻，自顾自的仍旧玩弄着脆弱的性器，又揉弄两下，忽然有什么东西从尿道口被挤的冒出头来。带土捏住那东西的一头，生怕卡卡西挣扎的太过激烈让那东西折断在里面，屏住呼吸用最轻的动作慢慢拉出来。  
随着那东西被带土一点点拉出卡卡西的尿道，形状也逐渐清晰，是一串极细的珠子，做工精细，看上去很是漂亮，一点也看不出是狠狠折磨了卡卡西一天的罪魁祸首。这是带土专门定制用来调教卡卡西的工具，珠子正好能完美的堵住卡卡西的尿道，整个塞进去时把尿道的括约肌撑开，卡卡西就丧失了排尿的自主能力，要想实现最基本的生理需求，就必须抛弃尊严苦苦哀求带土，直到带土满意，帮他取出珠子才能解脱。而珠子在卡卡西体内时还会不时放射出微弱的电流来刺激他的欲望，经年累月的调教下来，卡卡西不自觉地习惯了珠子的存在，不排尿时被珠子堵住尿道也成为了他的身体记忆，让他在不知不觉中被改造成带土想要的样子。  
珠子被拿出来，卡卡西受不了的仰起脖子，憋了一天的尿意终于得到释放，但因为已经压抑太久，反而没办法马上排出，只是淅淅沥沥一点点顺着性器滴落下来，带土还握着他的性器，有几滴流到了手上，带土却并不在意，只是继续轻轻按摩着卡卡西的性器帮助他顺利排泄。  
积攒了一天的需求终于得到释放，排尿时带来的刺激让卡卡西几乎无法呼吸，他高高的仰起头纾解，浑身都紧绷着，像一根仿佛随时会崩开的线。  
等到卡卡西终于停下了排尿的动作，看到他慢慢平静下来，带土站起身往角落里的浴室走去，刚走了两步，背后传来微弱的声音：“别走，我……”  
带土停下脚步，扭头似笑非笑的打量着卡卡西，经历过长久刺激的身体还不自觉微微颤抖着，卡卡西被带土不远不近的盯着，知道自己全身上下的反应都被带土尽收眼底，虽然已经很久了却依旧无法适应，脸上晕起明显的红，但还是硬着头皮低声说：“我……我还没……”  
他磕磕绊绊了许久，后半句话始终难以启齿，带土在他逐渐低下去的声音里挑起了眉毛：“啊，我明白了，你是想说，后面小穴里的浣肠液还没排出来，求我让你出来是不是？”  
卡卡西听着他肆无忌惮的羞辱，浑身的血液都直冲脸颊，他很希望面罩还没被带土拿掉，这样至少还能自欺欺人的掩藏起自己的羞耻。前面的尿液排出后，后穴的饱涨感更加明显，更不用说里面还有一个不停震动刺激着肠道的跳蛋，交织的感觉把卡卡西丢在无法释放的边缘，如果不是强烈的自尊心让他不愿示弱，此刻应该已经控制不住的泪流满面了。  
沉默了许久，卡卡西低声说：“是……求你，让我出来……”

“什么？你说什么出来，我没听清楚。”带土这会又装出了一副失忆的表情。  
“求你，”卡卡西吞咽了一下唾沫，闭上眼睛，“求你让我……把，把小穴里的……浣肠液排出来……”  
亲口说出这样的乞求，再次屈服于宇智波带土的事实让卡卡西无法忍耐，死死的咬紧了牙关，眼泪无声无息的流淌下来。  
看到卡卡西的眼泪，带土知道他又一次在和卡卡西的交锋中占据了上风，微笑着快步走进浴室，拿着一个桶回到卡卡西身边。  
卡卡西不明所以的看着带土，很快明白过来，原本涨红的脸忽然褪去了血色：“不要！”  
带土不理会他的反对，把桶放在卡卡西身下，解开卡卡西捆绑着双腿的绳索，握住他精致的脚踝向两边分开，让卡卡西的后穴对准木桶。  
卡卡西神色里多了惊慌：“带土，让我自己去浴室……”  
“要么就在这里，要么明天这个时候我再来问你。”带土不容置疑的口吻让卡卡西明白他没有任何跟带土讨价还价的余地，眼睛里的神采完全暗了下去，任命的闭上了眼。  
堵住后穴的肛塞被带土取出，但只有少许浣肠液滴落进桶中，带土看着卡卡西的脸，银发青年紧紧闭着眼睛，即使明白最终依旧无法躲过在带土面前做出可耻的排泄动作，但还是执拗的不愿抛弃早就不剩下多少的颜面。  
带土不置可否的撇着嘴，把手放在卡卡西小腹，感受着肌肤的温度，然后加大了力度按压下去。  
忽然增加的压力让卡卡西长长呻吟一声，括约肌再也无法对抗肠道里汹涌的液体，刚开始，浣肠液只是一小股一小股的往下流出，到后面一发不可收拾喷涌而出，卡卡西双腿颤抖，脚踝在带土手中难耐的踢蹬着，牙关紧咬，无声地迎来了今晚的第一次高潮，白浊液体被性器颤抖着射了出来。  
卡卡西排出浣肠液的画面被带土一点不漏的看在眼里，想到这一点，卡卡西心里就充满了窘迫与羞耻，幸好带土为了每天更方便的享用卡卡西，从不给他喂食固体食物，用营养剂和流食来补充能量，因此排出的液体颜色清透，并没有秽物的肮脏，否则卡卡西一定会悲愤到到咬舌自尽。至于为什么要在带土面前感到如此羞耻，卡卡西自己都毫无意识。  
等到浣肠液都被排了出去，卡卡西的高潮也几近结束，他的身体放松下来，进入高潮后的不应期，但突然间又摆动起腰肢，急迫地呼唤着带土：“带土……把它拿出来……我受不了……”  
随着后穴里浣肠液被排空，一直被安置在里面的跳蛋带来的刺激也越发明显，卡卡西处在射精后的不应期，对刺激极为敏感，跳蛋疯狂的跳动让他陷入了比射精前更难过的困境。  
带土依旧握住他的脚踝，把卡卡西双腿弯折抵在胸口，让他的后穴更充分的暴露出来，这个姿势挤压到了肠道，使卡卡西被迫进一步遭受跳蛋的刺激，他喘不过来气的呻吟着，听到带土在耳边带着笑意说：“卡卡西，今天你来试着下蛋如何？”  
卡卡西瞪大眼睛，不敢置信的看着带土，带土却一脸不以为意：“你看看你自己，三年来每天在我面前张大双腿被我操，你后面的穴肉怕是都快被我操烂了吧。”用身体继续抵住卡卡西的腿，带土腾出一只手把指头送进卡卡西的后穴，刚刚排泄过的肉洞毫不费力就吃了下去，正印证了带土的话一样，“你看，这里都快被操松了，就算是大街上的妓女也就是你这个样子了吧，她们一般被怎么称呼来着，鸡，对不对？是鸡就会下蛋，卡卡西，这就不用我教你了吧？”  
卡卡西白皙的脸庞被羞辱到发红，下意识反驳：“不是，不是的……”  
“那你为什么每天都要哭着让我操你的烂穴啊，”带土一边肆意羞辱着身下的青年，一边感受着从指间传来的青年体内的温度，一边把跳蛋推到肠道更深处，“被操的时候还要叫着我的名字，你明明知道你一叫我我就会更硬的吧，如果不想挨操为什么还要叫？”  
卡卡西再也忍不住了：“因为我喜欢过你。”

地下室里骤然安静下来。  
宇智波带土僵在原地，原本在卡卡西后穴里加速抽插的手指也抵在入口难以动弹，连呼吸都忘记了，直勾勾的看着卡卡西的脸。  
而卡卡西说完那句话后整个人的脸色都不对了，像不小心泄露了什么惊天动地的真相，恨不得把嘴巴缝起来。  
过了很久宇智波带土听到自己的声音以一种怪异的语气问：“你刚刚说什么？”  
卡卡西低下了头，仿佛感觉这样的自己可悲透了，也可笑透了。但他此刻只想赶紧结束这一切，于是用非常平静的口吻回答宇智波带土：“我说因为我喜欢过你。”  
不看也不想带土会是什么反应，卡卡西接着说，“还在学校的时候，虽然……虽然并不是一直非常愉快，但我一直把你当成最好的朋友。后来，我有一天在梦里梦到了你，”他停顿了一下，似乎努力克制着哽咽，“等我醒过来，裤子上全都是……那时候我才发现，我好像是喜欢你的。”  
“但我太紧张了，口干舌燥，就走出卧室想去客厅喝点水，没想到……”  
卡卡西的声音低下去。

带土只觉得全身的血液都凉了。  
没想到。没想到。  
他知道卡卡西接下来想说的是什么了。

没想到。  
走到客厅，发现深夜里竟然还有灯开着。  
卡卡西披着薄薄的外套，少年气的脸庞浮现出一点疑惑。他一步步走到餐桌边，被什么东西绊了一下。  
低下头，映入视线的是卡卡西的父亲，旗木朔茂。  
喉管被切开，因此无法出声，失血过多也没有力气挣扎，只能从微弱的扭动判断出还没有完全死亡，那也只是迟早的事。  
卡卡西完全没有反应过来，呆呆的看着，直到被一旁的响动惊醒，转过头去，对上了宇智波带土的眼睛。

是刚刚出现在他梦里的宇智波带土。  
接下来的一切，更是成为了卡卡西后面三年来人生的噩梦开端。  
带土的神情阴冷，完全不像平时在学校，即使有矛盾也只是孩子气的皱皱眉，最多只是对自己大声喊叫几句，此刻的带土像从地狱归来的亡魂，浑身都散发着可怕的煞气。他几步就走到卡卡西面前，紧紧捏着卡卡西的手臂，疼痛——对于后来经历过更多身体和心灵虐待的卡卡西来说其实根本微不足道，但当时却是卡卡西无法忍受的——卡卡西几乎怀疑带土捏断了他的骨头，被带土以难以反抗的力气，拉扯着走出大门，塞进等待在门口的车里，离开了他濒死的父亲和生活了十七年的家。

接下来一段时间，卡卡西早就忘了其中的很多细节，他偶尔会觉得也许忘了是件好事，如果一直记得，也许他早就疯了。  
在车上明白过来到底发生了什么，卡卡西拿出全身的力气和带土搏斗，但身材瘦削的他对上一身肌肉的带土根本毫无胜算，反而被带土掐着脖子狠狠地扇了耳光，晕晕沉沉直到被关进宇智波大宅的密室。  
再后来，过了一阵时间他被转移到了现在的这个地下室，从此之后三年再也没有能有机会走出去一步。带土每天夜里都会狠狠的折磨他，用一些可怕的道具羞辱他，逼迫他吐出求饶的话，把他摆弄成各种凄惨的样子，然后用力的侵犯他，像对待最廉价的娼妓一样毫不顾惜，因为是不会怀孕的男人，侵犯时连套都不用带，直接用硬热的肉棒插入，强迫他一次次高潮，在卡卡西被操到潮吹后依旧可以不顾及的把他做到失禁，直到精疲力尽昏过去，等到第二天醒来，又要接着忍受新一天周而复始的性虐。  
在这样的经历后，卡卡西从一开始的愤怒，到绝望，再到麻木，一切悲剧开始前被意识到的那点情愫，就像世界上最烂俗的笑话，被他永远的埋葬在三年前的那个夜里。

地下室里的安静随着卡卡西微弱的笑声结束了，卡卡西看着带土震惊的眼睛，一边笑一边咳了起来：“怎么，知道这件事就这么惊讶吗。”  
“不用担心，只是……喜欢过而已，我现在的样子，早就不配说这个词了，我还是有自知之明的。”卡卡西自嘲的勾勾嘴角。  
宇智波带土终于从震惊的状态里回过神，看着卡卡西的眼神里充满了难以言喻的情绪，喉头滚动，仿佛下一刻就要忍不住说些什么——但很快就被他全部压了下去。  
深呼吸三次，带土的神情又变成了原本的波澜不惊，一只手拍了拍卡卡西汗水淋漓的屁股：“早就过去的事情就不用提了吧，卡卡西，不要绕开话题，抓紧时间下蛋了。”  
卡卡西本来以为带土至少会对他曾经的心意，至少表达那么一句两句感想，就算是嘲讽也好，没想到带土竟然丝毫不放在心上，一心继续折辱自己。眼里最后的希望破灭，为了赶紧摆脱后穴的刺激，卡卡西自暴自弃的努力放松后穴，想要排出那个一直在折磨自己的跳蛋。  
真正去寻找排出跳蛋的感觉时才发觉，这件事并不像卡卡西想象里只要把脸皮丢到脑后就可以做到，光滑的外壳上沾满了浣肠液和肠液，光溜溜的很难通过用力把它挤压出后穴，反而会在寻找发力的感觉时对肠壁进行更大刺激，卡卡西只尝试了几次，就被隐约摩擦过最敏感的一点的跳蛋折磨的欲哭无泪。  
带土抱着手臂津津有味看着卡卡西徒劳的努力，丝毫没有施以援手的意思，直到卡卡西红着眼睛望过来，知道凭卡卡西自己是绝对没办法把跳蛋弄出去了，轻叹一口气，被打败了似的张开双臂把卡卡西搂进怀里，并不在意卡卡西浑身都是汗水和体液，粘在昂贵的西装外套上，从卡卡西背后伸出一只手，拇指和食指探进去，沿着肠壁寻找跳蛋踪迹。  
“呜……”卡卡西低低的呜咽着，带卡的两根手指在后穴里翻动，给仍然处在不应期的卡卡西带来的绝不是什么快感，但他害怕又把带土哪根神经拨动导致自己受罪，因此只是梦呓般似有似无的呜咽，不敢把声音放大。  
这样小心翼翼讨好带土的卡卡西和带土年少时刚认识时候的天才少年已经完全不同了，带土意识到这点，一时不知心里是悲是喜，踌躇了一下，不自觉的把手上的动作放得更轻柔。  
最后，还是在带土的帮助下掏出了卡卡西后穴里肆虐的跳蛋，带土把跳蛋随手扔到一边，安抚地抱住卡卡西，从后面拍着他赤裸的背脊，感觉到卡卡西的身体放松下来，让他休息了一会，接着便解开卡卡西被绑在十字架上的双手。  
精疲力尽的卡卡西在失去绳索牵制的一瞬间便跪了下去，被带土眼疾手快支撑住，轻轻松松把卡卡西打横抱了起来，往一旁的大床走过去。卡卡西常年不运动的身体比当初更加单薄，被带土抱在怀里时忍不住瑟缩了一下，随即认命的把头埋进带土胸膛，好像这样就能不承受接下来要发生的事情。  
带土抱着卡卡西走到床边，把他放在床上，高大的身体覆了上去，单手解开了腰间的皮带，掏出尺寸巨大的性器，把卡卡西的双腿夹在自己脖子上，以不容抗拒的力度缓缓进入了卡卡西的后穴。  
即使三年来每天夜里都会被带土这样侵犯，卡卡西还是没办法适应他粗大的性器，每每承受着带土的抽插，都让他感觉自己在被一柄利刃剖开，捅到内脏支离破碎。宇智波带土从来不怎么温柔，但即使在带土之前没有经历过情事，卡卡西依旧觉得正常的性爱不该是这么粗暴的。卡卡西随着带土的节奏被动的摇晃着腰，拿出唯一被带土夸过的动作——收紧后穴，努力的吞咽带土的性器，希望能让带土早一点发泄出来，也放过他自己。  
今晚的带土格外兴奋，他没有说，但卡卡西能从他极为昂扬的欲望和更快的抽插速度判断出这一点，没多久，带土就在他体内射了出来。  
结束这场单方面发泄欲望的情事后，带土直起身重新整理好下半身的衣着，除了还没有完全平复下来的呼吸外，看起来已经完全没有刚侵犯过卡卡西的痕迹了。  
卡卡西还无力地瘫在床上，双眼无神的看着天花板，带土也不管他在想什么，坐到卡卡西身边，握住卡卡西的脚踝把他的腿弯折到半空，另一只手开始在小腿肚上用力的按摩。  
长时间被绑住无法移动，为了防止卡卡西的肌肉萎缩，带土会在每天临睡前给卡卡西全身做一套按摩，然后再按老规矩把卡卡西绑上十字架等待第二天被自己使用。即使是性爱玩具也要精心保养来延长使用寿命，因此卡卡西对带土每天仅有的温情完全无动于衷。  
沉默着，按摩在继续。大约是带土某一下的力度太大，卡卡西忍不住挣扎了一下，没想到居然轻松地把腿从带土手里抽走了，两个人都愣了。卡卡西马上意识到带土刚刚是在发呆，乖觉地把腿又放回了带土手里，小心的看着带土脸色。  
带土在卡卡西抽走小腿的时候就回神了，心里清楚卡卡西并不是有意反抗，心里并没有生气，反而柔声问他：“刚刚是不是太疼了？”  
卡卡西半垂着眼睛，轻轻嗯了一声，接着像掩饰不自在一样：“我……我渴了。”  
带土便把卡卡西的小腿暂时放平到了床上，站起来去给卡卡西倒水喝。  
刚转过身，后脖颈猛地一痛，带土眼前一黑，晕倒在地上。

卡卡西惊魂未定的收回手刀，看着倒在地下一动不动的带土，像做梦一下没有真实感。虽然为这一记手刀已经在脑袋里反复演练了千百遍，但带土的强悍始终让卡卡西不敢轻举妄动，他知道只要错过了这一次机会，也许带土真的会永远把他死死地捆住再也不放开，自己如果衰弱的死掉，他大可以马上换一个新的玩物。也正因如此，卡卡西一直忍耐着想要寻找最佳时机，能不能逃出去就在此一举，为此，他忍耐着带土所有的侵犯、羞辱，咬牙等待着合适的机会。今夜做爱后看出带土有些不对劲，卡卡西不能也不想再等下去，怀揣着带土有一丝丝为自己曾经的感情动容的希望，劈出了这记手刀。  
欢爱后浑身酸痛而无法用出全力，几乎从未实践过而没有出手的把握，这一切都让卡卡西忐忑，但幸好，带土还是被他打晕了。  
卡卡西咬牙忍着酸痛从床上爬起来，用最快的速度跑到门口，大力一拉，门纹丝不动。  
屏住气攒了攒力气，卡卡西再次一拉，还是没有任何反应。  
尝试了很多次后，卡卡西绝望的发现，地下室的门是绝对没办法直接打开的。他知道带土进出都是语音控制，但一直心存侥幸的幻想着还可以手动控制，此刻残酷的现实摆在面前，唯一能通往外界的大门以他自己的能力根本无法打开。  
卡卡西飞快的思索着办法，把带土绑起来逼他打开门？根本不可能，不说自己浑身乏力绝对没劲把他抬起来绑到十字架上，就算真的能控制住带土行动自由，以他的疯劲儿也绝对是宁可跟自己一起死在这里都不会开门。  
想来想去，没有任何办法能逃出去，卡卡西正在逐渐绝望中，忽然目光落在了带土的公文包上。  
也许里面有什么可以和外界联络的通讯工具？想到这里，卡卡西连忙把公文包打开，仔仔细细检查了一遍，却失望的发现里面除了一台笔记本电脑外什么也没有。  
卡卡西抱着最后一丝希望打开笔记本电脑，心中不断祈求这里能有无线网络，这样他就可以向外界发布求救信息了。  
打开电脑后，卡卡西最后的希望也破灭了，这只是一台仅限于本地办公的电脑，没有插入网卡也就不能联网，一切信息都不能通过它上传出去，大概是宇智波带土用来处理家族机密事务防止被窃取情报的。  
全部的努力化为泡影，想到等宇智波带土醒来，自己将再次落入他的控制，而有了这次的教训，自己恐怕永远也不可能再暗算到他了，卡卡西完全丧失了动力，看着电脑屏幕发起呆。  
忽然，桌面上一个命名为qmsm的文件夹引起了卡卡西的注意。出于对父亲名字的熟悉，他猛然意识到这个文件夹的缩写正好对应旗木朔茂四个字——父亲已经去世三年了，为什么宇智波带土不离身的笔记本电脑桌面上还放着他的相关信息？  
卡卡西忽然隐约意识到，他无意间似乎触摸到了一个极为复杂的事情边缘，而事情的真相，也许能解释他这么多年来为何过着如此悲惨的生活。  
他的手指忍不住颤抖起来，鼠标点击文件夹，进入。

宇智波带土睁开了眼睛。  
后脖颈还在隐隐作痛，他嘶的倒吸一口凉气，伸手按住惨遭袭击的地方，心里盘算着该怎么从卡卡西身上连本带利的讨回这笔账。  
唯一能从这里出去的门只能由自己语音控制，带土并不害怕卡卡西逃出他的掌控，一边从地上坐起来，一边还在想要怎么吓唬卡卡西才更显得自己的凶悍。  
站起身后带土下意识看向门口，以为会在那里看到卡卡西垂头丧气，但门口并没有人。带土有点惊讶，但毕竟房间不算很大，下一刻他就在桌子前看到了卡卡西。  
卡卡西正在看他的电脑，脸色很不对劲，眼睛直愣愣的盯着屏幕，手指飞快的上下拖动页面，带土忍不住笑了起来：“好不容易把我打晕，你就把时间花在偷窥宇智波家族机密上？——”  
突然想到了什么，带土的笑容猛然消失了，闪电般出现在卡卡西身边合上了笔记本电脑，用力巨大，卡卡西的手还没来得及抽出来，被狠狠夹了一下。  
带土却顾不上查看卡卡西是否受伤，双手紧紧地握住卡卡西肩膀，逼视他的双眼，想从卡卡西眼里看出他是否真的发现了什么。  
一对上卡卡西的视线，带土的心就沉了下去。  
那双眼里的生机已经完全消失了，死气沉沉的望着自己，如果非要形容那双眼里的情绪，大概是比绝望还要深刻千百倍的痛苦。  
带土的手第一次不受控制的颤抖起来。  
卡卡西恍惚的声音响起来：“带土，这里面的资料，都是真的吗？”  
“是因为这样，所以，你杀了我爸爸是吗？因为这样，所以，你才会把我关在这里吗？”  
“因为这样，所以……你像对待最低贱的娼妓一样羞辱我吗？”  
带土的手颤抖的越来越厉害，他没办法再握住卡卡西的肩膀，用手捂住脸，仿佛这样就能逃避面前的事实。

宇智波集团多年来在木叶发展根深蒂固，控制着木叶的经济发展，权势金钱的诱惑让宇智波集团在飞速壮大的同时，背地里为了保持地位进行了许多令人触目惊心的龌龊勾当。旗木卡卡西的父亲旗木朔茂记者花了多年时间暗中查访，收集到的证据数目巨大不可估量，宇智波斑得知时，旗木朔茂手中的证据已经足以把宇智波一族从木叶连根拔起。  
当机立断的宇智波斑命令宇智波带土，一个在宇智波族内无人问津的小卒子，在旗木朔茂准备揭发一切的前几天，干净利落的结果了这名正义记者的性命。  
原本，斑要带土把旗木朔茂的儿子旗木卡卡西也一并处理掉，但宇智波带土却因为与旗木卡卡西有难以消解的矛盾，不想简单的一刀结果他，保证会永远囚禁折磨旗木卡卡西，从斑的手里留住了卡卡西的性命。而自己也因此有了把柄，只要不想让斑揭发他非法拘禁他人，就必须听命行事。  
宇智波带土明白自己助纣为虐的行为万死难赎，因此把旗木朔茂手中的证据全部另行保存，并把自己三年来在宇智波集团里的所见所闻都记录下来并附上证据，再有半个月，完善全部证据链后，在旗木朔茂三周年忌辰之日，他就会把所有线索发送给监察委等部门。  
上面的内容，是QMSM文件夹第一个文档里，宇智波带土写下的自白书。

三年前的夜晚，也许死掉的并不止旗木朔茂一个人，另外两个年轻鲜活的灵魂，也被命运无情的扭曲，吞噬，从此以后，再也不能坦荡清白的走在阳光下。  
卡卡西并没有指望带土给出他任何一个问题的答案，而他的心里其实已经有了答案。  
他看着眼前捂住脸不敢面对自己的带土，心里只觉得荒唐又悲凉。  
这个用尽了下流手段折磨他，羞辱他的人，竟然是这个世界上唯一拼命去保住他性命的人。  
这个残忍杀害他父亲的人，竟然如此坚定的继承了父亲的遗志，默默地代替他前行。  
他该恨宇智波带土对他的所作所为。  
他该恨宇智波带土践踏了他的真心。  
他该恨宇智波带土把他变成了怪物。  
可是，可是……

卡卡西看着带土捂住自己的脸，瑟缩着就像被暴露在照妖镜下的妖怪。当卡卡西什么也不知道的时候，他可以心安理得的折磨卡卡西，让卡卡西一遍遍在心里诅咒他，可是当卡卡西知道了真相，他反而一点也没有勇气面对那双干净的眼睛。  
他害怕那双眼里倒映出自己最丑陋的样子。  
卡卡西模模糊糊的意识到，也许三年来每晚都用残忍的手段折磨自己的带土，除了是在发泄白天在宇智波集团里探取情报的巨大压力，还因为带土宁愿在卡卡西心里被当做魔鬼，也不愿把真正的自己内心暴露在卡卡西面前。  
“带土……”他小声喊了一句带土的名字，却不知道接下来该说什么。  
就在相对无言中，带土的手机忽然响了起来，即使是他处在昏迷中的那段时间，卡卡西依然对他抱有畏惧，有意无意的不敢去搜他身上，也错过了唯一能联络外界的工具。  
知道带土手机号码的人屈指可数，都是宇智波集团里的重要人物，在离检举揭发不到半个月的关键时候，带土不想出任何纰漏，用强大的自制力勉强压住了自己的颤抖，尽量自然的接通了电话。  
打过来的是宇智波带土的秘书，在电话里问带土知不知道网上传开了一段视频，某网红发布的生活vlog，剪辑了三年多来自己生活的变化，其中一幕网红在三年前某个深夜回家途中的远处背景里，被网友发现竟然可能发生了一桩绑架案，画面虽然模糊，被踉跄拉扯的银发少年也没有面对镜头，但当绑架犯转过脸时轮廓鲜明的面容还是具有极高的辨识度，正是现下宇智波集团里位高权重的宇智波带土。  
三年前正是宇智波带土从籍籍无名突然出现在大众眼中的时间，根据标注出的画面的拍摄地点与时间，与著名记者旗木朔茂的死亡时间地点全部吻合，在旗木朔茂死后，其独子旗木卡卡西下落不明，至今生死成谜，而旗木卡卡西的身形特征与画面中被宇智波带土强行绑进车中的银发少年高度相似。  
近段时间一直有记者在追寻旗木朔茂死亡之谜，宇智波斑要宇智波带土妥善处理好情况，不能给宇智波一族带来麻烦，带土费尽心机才勉强打点好了一切，但随着这个视频的出现，可想而知，大众的猜疑将会铺天盖地而来，到那时也许真会被揭开真相，对宇智波集团来说绝不是能轻易度过的危机。  
秘书在电话那头诚惶诚恐的询问宇智波带土要如何处理突发状况，宇智波带土的思绪却早就不在这里了。  
——既然已经闹到秘书都无法处理必须来请示自己的地步，那么宇智波斑也一定已经收到了情报，面对根本无从下手的烂摊子，铁证如山传遍网络的视频佐证，宇智波带土完全没可能躲过监察委查办，这样的情形下如果要让宇智波一族从此事中脱身，最好的办法就是……宇智波带土狠狠地打了个寒颤。  
斑派来处理他的人大约已经在路上了，只要把所有事情栽赃到自己头上，划清他和宇智波一族的界限，让大众相信所有事情都出自他一人之手，就还能挽救站在悬崖边的宇智波集团，以斑的能力，这并不难做到。

他没有时间来等到半个月之后了。  
在斑的舆论操控下，他将成为木叶人尽皆知的败类。到那时，不论他提供什么证据，都不会有任何人相信。三年来他的全部努力，都将化为泡影。  
一念至此，宇智波带土再也难以站立，痛苦的呜咽了一声，蜷缩着身子跪倒在地上，死死的抱住了自己的脑袋。  
一切都毁了，他用自己和卡卡西三年来的时间，换来的却只是虚无缥缈转瞬成空的希望。他原本计划在半个月后将卡卡西送出木叶，到斑的势力不能企及的国家，他已经给卡卡西安排好了新的身份，届时他会自己所有的财产都转移到卡卡西名下，让卡卡西无忧无虑的去过新的人生。可现在，事出仓促，带土全无准备，万万没有可能在斑的眼皮底下送走卡卡西。而斑手里捏着卡卡西的性命，带土更是不可能再交出手上对宇智波集团不利的证据。  
不论是三年前还是三年后，他都保护不了卡卡西，所有的努力都是白费。带土的头抵在地上，已经磨出了血，他却毫无知觉，心里层层涌上的悔恨几乎让他呕出血来。

一双没有什么力气的手轻轻放在他的肩头。带土抬起头，下一刻却已经被卡卡西紧紧的抱住了。  
卡卡西从来没有这么温柔的对待过他，带土几乎是在梦中一样，屏住了呼吸，感受着卡卡西说话时拂过耳边的气息:“带土……发生了什么事的话，可以告诉我的……”卡卡西的身体颤抖着，长久以来对带土的畏惧让他说话时有些瑟缩，但不知为何还是没有松手，“你不要再一个人坚持了……”  
“我陪你一起。”

卡卡西温柔坚定的声音在带土耳边响起来，于是宇智波带土像小孩子一样哭了出来。  
他不敢直视卡卡西，于是把脸放在卡卡西肩膀上，哽咽着跟卡卡西断断续续的说起一切。  
说他杀了旗木朔茂时惊慌失措的心情。  
说被卡卡西撞见时的害怕。  
说被斑时时刻刻监视时的压抑。  
说听命去做龌龊勾当时的痛苦。  
说发现自己早已恶贯满盈时的窒息。  
很多时候，带土说出难以启齿的回忆时，已经做好了被卡卡西唾弃的准备，但卡卡西始终稳稳的抱着他，不知怎么，带土就感到心里越来越安稳，即使明白面临的处境，也不再像之前一样惊慌了。  
不知道说了多久，到最后已经没头没尾，带土想到什么就说什么，甚至提起年少时和卡卡西在学校互相看不惯对方却又别扭着惦记着卡卡西的往事。  
带土兴致勃勃的回忆着年少的美好回忆，某一刻却突然意识到自己的肩头一片潮湿。  
他楞楞的伸手去摸，还没碰到就明白了那是卡卡西的眼泪。  
对他来说幸福的年少时光，对卡卡西来说，又何尝不是呢。  
被大家公认为天才的少年，意气风发，一夜之间沦为玩物，心灵和身体都堕入地狱，而这一切的痛苦，都来自于人生中最初喜欢的人。  
带土恨不得抽烂自己的嘴，慌乱的想要安慰卡卡西，想从卡卡西怀里挣脱出来拥抱他，却被卡卡西死死的抱住。即使卡卡西用尽全力，对带土来说也并非不能挣脱，但带土此时只想让卡卡西一切都顺心如意，便放弃了动作，任由卡卡西的眼泪继续流淌在肩头。  
卡卡西的双手环在带土背上，因为拥抱的姿势，带土看不见他的脸，让他得以放下骄傲放心的流出眼泪。他应该恨带土的，可是带土像孩子般哭着跟他说出三年来的日日夜夜，他听着带土的声音，却发现自己竟然没出息的在心疼带土。明明，带土没有必要为自己的生死费心，如果当初带土把他和父亲一起杀了，也许他们都会比现在更加幸福，而不是一同在绝望的深渊里仰望着海市蜃楼般的少年时光。  
带土在他怀里无声的颤抖着，卡卡西也在颤抖，两个人都像冻坏了一样紧紧贴着彼此，仿佛这样就能得到温暖来融化心里的坚冰。带土从来没有表现出这样的脆弱，卡卡西双手又多用了几分力气，攀上带土的肩头，他胡乱的把唇贴在带土的脖颈，呜咽着几乎哭出了声:“带土，你来操我吧。”  
带土一震，难以置信的睁大了眼睛，但随即，他感觉到了卡卡西的情绪并非渴求肉体的欢愉，而是在溺水一样的痛苦中想要用什么来证明自己的存在，得以片刻喘息。  
他回抱卡卡西，想用身体上的温度温暖卡卡西，但卡卡西还是倔强的亲吻着他的脖颈，光裸的双臂生涩的抚摸着带土的上半身，想要激起带土的欲望，固执的重复:“操我吧，带土……”带着哭腔的声音几乎让带土流下泪来，“求你了，操我。”  
带土咽下哽咽，不再拒绝卡卡西的求欢，直起身轻易用力把卡卡西按在地上，卡卡西丝毫没有反抗，只是平躺着看向带土，眼中含着泪，向带土张开双臂。  
带土压上卡卡西，强壮的身体挤压着卡卡西肺部的空气，让卡卡西忍不住张开嘴喘息着，在卡卡西赤裸的身体上用力的吮吸亲吻，几乎算得上凶狠，并没有刻意收起牙齿，因此卡卡西的身体很快便遍布青紫，看上去凄惨骇人，还有渗血的齿痕，而卡卡西却毫不反抗，感受着带土的力量，反而感到心安，一边随着带土的吻学着发出煽情的呻吟，一边在疼痛时尽力接着打开身体。  
带土不愿被卡卡西刻意地叫床讨好，心烦意乱地伸出手捂住了卡卡西的嘴巴，连同鼻子一起覆盖住，很快让卡卡西呼吸困难，呻吟声也变得断断续续，忍不住扭动着身体渴求着空气。带土并没有把卡卡西从窒息的痛苦里释放，而是继续舔吻卡卡西的胸膛，凶狠的用牙齿厮磨着幼嫩的乳头，直到渗出血丝的乳头完全充血挺立。  
带土移开手掌，终于得以呼吸到空气的卡卡西猛烈的咳嗽起来，好不容易平静下来后，已经被带土大大的分开了双腿，把小腿竖起来，成了一个方便带土插入的姿势。带土在手上吐了几口唾沫，准备给卡卡西的后穴扩张，卡卡西却主动用腿缠上带土的腰，把带土环住，整个人贴在带土身上，一字一句说:“直接进来，带土，我想被你这样狠狠的操射。”  
带土像从来不认识卡卡西一样看着他，卡卡西的脸微微发红，但还是执拗的抱着带土。  
于是带土不再说话，他用力扯开皮带，掏出只微微抬头的性器，心里没有情欲的驱使，性器委顿着并不抬头，带土低头看看卡卡西的下身，银色耻毛里的阴茎也只是软趴趴的卧着毫不兴奋。  
带土把抱住自己的卡卡西又按回地上，以为带土不愿再做下去，卡卡西急了，挣扎着想再攀回带土身上，带土脸上一沉，训斥道:“听话！”  
卡卡西只好老老实实躺了回去，看着带土站起身把裤子完全脱掉，不像以往居高临下地做爱时只是把裤子褪到膝盖，然后便分开双腿坐在了卡卡西身上。卡卡西有些不解的看着带土，下一秒就因为带土的举动满脸通红。带土把自己的性器和卡卡西的一起握在手中，然后变换着角度摩擦起来，最亲密的地方被带土掌握着进行律动，从未经历过的卡卡西一时间说不出话，而这种视觉刺激让他的性器迅速充血挺立起来。  
两根性器摩擦到都高高昂起了头，头部渗出粘液，再接着刺激一会就可以释放出来，卡卡西已经沉浸在快感里，不自觉哼哼着，带土却松开了手，在快要释放的关头突然陷入空虚，卡卡西几乎要哭出来:“别……让我出来……”  
带土俯下身在卡卡西脸上亲了亲:“说好的要被我操射，说话可不能不算数。”卡卡西红着脸不说话了，在带土起身变换姿势的同时主动打开了双腿，向带土露出自己的后穴。  
这样乖觉的卡卡西是带土从来没见过的，温顺的样子让带土的性器忍不住就要爆发出来，几乎用尽了全部的自制力才把射精的欲望压了下去，但也无法坚持太久，便尽快压在卡卡西身上，腰杆挺动，把精神十足的性器插进卡卡西的肉洞。  
“啊！”卡卡西忍不住哭出声来。带土的性器尺寸实在太大了，平日里侵犯卡卡西之前都是在经过玩弄调教很久，直到肉洞完全软化才进入，现在卡卡西的后穴还处在相对干燥紧窄的状态，对巨大性器的侵入比以往更加排斥。  
带土看到卡卡西的眼泪，虽然满头的汗，还是想要稍稍后退再进行一段时间扩张，卡卡西却用双腿夹住他的腰不许带土临阵退缩:“就这么进来吧，带土，”卡卡西眼角还有泪水，却下定了决心般鼓起勇气，“让我感受你在我里面的感觉。”  
带土咬咬牙，把想哭的感觉甩开，伸手扶着阴茎，一点点捅进卡卡西紧紧闭合的后穴。  
可怜的括约肌被撑开到极致成了一个圆圈，也只是吃下了带土的大部分肉棒，即使只是这样，卡卡西已经疼的嘴唇发白，带土暂缓了一下插入的动作，低下头在卡卡西脸上亲吻着，直到感觉吮吸着肉棒的小穴放松了一些，趁卡卡西没有反应过来，猛的用力完全插了进去。  
卡卡西像被钓上岸的活鱼挣扎起来，却被带土牢牢的制住，凄惨的流出眼泪，连哭叫声都没有力气再发出。  
带土完全插入卡卡西后穴后，能感觉到卡卡西的后穴被轻微撕裂，渗出的鲜血反而在一定程度上起到了润滑作用，带土狠下心来，就着鲜血开始大力抽送。卡卡西随着抽插无声的哭叫着，身体颤抖，但依旧尽力的控制着身体不蜷缩起来，舒展开接受着带土的插入。  
卡卡西疼的要命，带土也并不好受，以往松软的小穴此时因为润滑不到位的疼痛死死缠着他的肉棒，带来的不是紧致的销魂，而是有些超过的痛苦，刚刚濒临射精的阴茎被绞的反而离高潮更远了一些。  
带土抱住卡卡西，汗水随着粗喘落在卡卡西脸上，卡卡西迷迷糊糊回抱着带土，一边安心的感受着带土给他带来的疼痛，一边用痛到沙哑的声音说:“不要停，带土……操死我吧……呜……”  
这是宇智波带土有生以来最为痛苦的一场性交，进入卡卡西身体的满足感也无法催发他射精的欲望，抽插，抽插，抽插，带土机械的在卡卡西体内发泄着，两具赤裸身体碰撞的啪啪声，肉棒就着鲜血抽插时的摩擦声，性交时两个人发出的喘息声，让整个地下室都长久地笼罩在欲望的深渊里。  
不知道已经被带土操了多久，鲜血干了又流，卡卡西感受着带土始终不肯爆发的性器，轻声说:“杀了我吧，带土。"  
带土还在固执的抽插着，连眼睛都没眨:“不是早就说过要操死你了吗？”  
“这样，”卡卡西拉着带土的手放在自己纤细的脖颈上，“我想被你掐死，先把我操到高潮，然后掐死我。”  
他说的很认真，带土却突然不耐烦的扇了他一耳光:“少他妈胡说八道了，想挨操就直说。”  
“带土……”卡卡西的眼泪又不知不觉流出来了，他尽量控制着自己的声音不要颤抖，“我说真的，杀了我，然后揭发他们做的事，还来得及。”  
“闭嘴！”带土又是一耳光扇在卡卡西脸上，这一耳光比刚才重的多，卡卡西的脸被打的侧过去贴在地上，紧接着带土却趴在卡卡西身上哭了出来。  
刚才压抑的性交时积攒的悲伤此刻再也压制不住，带土颤抖着抚摸着卡卡西被耳光抽到泛红的脸，问他:“杀了你，我这些年做的事情都还有什么意义？”  
“你少跟我说这种混账话，我要你给我好好活着你就得好好活着，就算我自己不要命，也不会让斑动你！”  
卡卡西把脸转回来，看着带土声色俱厉的脸，平静的微笑着:“别说傻话了，带土……我们都知道，就算你用资料威胁宇智波斑暂时留我一命，迟早，他也不会放过我。”  
卡卡西轻轻眯起眼睛笑起来:“更何况，真正的旗木卡卡西……三年前就已经死了，现在在你面前的，早就不是那个人了。”  
带土楞楞的看着笑容温柔的卡卡西。的确，那个骄傲的少年，早就不存在了。他费尽心思只是延长了心爱的少年肉体存在于这个世界上的时间，那个少年的灵魂，已经消失在久远的夜晚。被他宇智波带土，亲手杀掉了。  
现在在他面前的，只是一具苟延残喘的躯体。  
“带土，我们放过彼此吧。”卡卡西看着他的眼睛，“我不恨你做的事情，你也帮我完成我唯一的愿望，让我死得其所，好不好？”  
卡卡西声音温柔，仿佛只是在询问带土愿不愿意给他一个吻。  
带土却知道，自己别无选择。  
“好。”  
他听到自己这样回答。

卡卡西便满足的笑起来，伸出双手紧紧的拥抱带土:“接着操我吧，带土，射在我的身体里，让我能保存你的温度，我会很怀念的。”  
带土便一言不发的继续着抽插，难以言喻的窒息感让他难以呼吸，但在窒息感中，性器却奇迹般又感受到了刺激，于是他就着这样的刺激，找到卡卡西体内他再熟悉不过的最敏感处，像要发泄出所有怨气般大力贯穿着。  
卡卡西无疑也被刺激到了极点，啊啊的仰着头喘息，浑身都泛起即将高潮的红晕，脚趾痉挛着勾起又松开，在这样的狂乱里还是努力贴近带土的怀抱。  
带土不久疲倦的喘着粗气射出了精液，卡卡西的高潮比带土更为绵长，在卡卡西仍旧沉浸在被送上云端的快感余韵中时，带土掩住了他的口鼻，一点空气也没有留下。  
身下的人不由自主挣扎着，为了得到氧气而伸手想要拉开带土盖在他口鼻的手，由于渐渐狂乱而在带土手上划出深深的血痕。  
带土面无表情的继续按压着，丝毫不放松力气，直到他感觉到卡卡西的动作逐渐停下，最终完全静止。  
又过了很久，带土松开手，卡卡西纤细的身体在他身下安静地躺着，比以往任何时候都要安静。  
银发长时间没有修剪，略有些长的额发遮住了那双从来都无精打采的眼睛，嘴角边不知怎么竟然还留着一丝淡淡的微笑，如最明亮的阳光，让带土心生温暖。  
带土发了很长时间的呆，最后终于回过神来，他举止从容的整理好自己的衣着，走出地下室到自己的卧室里抱回一床被子，把卡卡西小心的裹起来，只露出一张脸，就像是睡着了。  
三年来卡卡西从来没有穿上过一件衣服，带土的家里也完全找不到卡卡西穿着合身的衣服，但他不想在被人发现时，让卡卡西赤身露体出现在别人眼里。  
接着，带土坐到桌子前，掏出公文包暗层里一直准备着的网卡，第一次把电脑和网络连接起来，选择好整个QMSM文件夹，勾选出目标对象，全部发送出去。  
做完这件事，他把裹在厚厚被子里的卡卡西抱进怀里，自己坐靠着墙壁，从绑在小腿的口袋里掏出防身的配枪。  
深深的呼出一口气，带土扭头在卡卡西额头上珍而爱之的吻了吻。  
低声说：“我陪你一起。”

地下室里的灯突然不知被什么震了一下，灯光明明灭灭了两秒后，再度恢复了照明。

宇智波带土的私人别墅外，不知道什么时候，宇智波斑的车静静地停在了门外。  
斑按下车窗，任由不知何时飘起的雪花从车窗的缝隙里轻盈的卷进来，落在他的发上、脸庞。他望着栅栏大门内的别墅，等待着什么。  
没过多久，几个打扮极不显眼的宇智波族人从宇智波带土的别墅里走了出来，到了斑的面前时互相看了看，似乎不知道如何开口。  
“都处理干净了？”  
迟疑着，其中一个人说：“我们进去的时候，带土少爷和旗木卡卡西已经死了。”  
斑略有意外的哦了一声：“是旗木家那小子跟带土同归于尽了？”  
“根据现场情况来看，应该是带土少爷杀了旗木卡卡西后自尽的。”  
斑微微皱起眉，虽然事情的结果和他想要的一模一样，但还是没忍住说，“带土这孩子，为情所困，果然难委重任。”想了想又冷冷的笑了，“三年前，他以为可以在我眼皮子底下保住旗木家那小子一条命——还是年轻了，现在才有点脑子，知道什么是他做不到的——现场打扫干净，别让旗木卡卡西的身份被别人知道，就做成带土职务犯罪畏罪自尽，地下情人殉情的样子吧。”  
随随便便的交代了该如何处置后，斑没有得到预想中的回应，不耐的问：“怎么？”  
手下迟疑了很久，还是硬着头皮回复：“我们在带土少爷自尽的现场，找到了他的笔记本，并根据历史记录发现……他已经把旗木朔茂记者的死因和他生前追查到的全部证据，还有整个事情的整理复盘、时间线，一并打包发给了木叶政府监察委和各大媒体……”  
斑第一次露出了震惊的神情，不由脱口：“什么？他竟然……？”  
他顿了顿，依旧无法完全消化这个信息：“他竟敢如此……”  
重复了两遍，斑忽然意识到，对带土来说，唯一可以称得上掣肘的旗木卡卡西既然已经死了，那他当然，再也没有什么是不敢的。

思绪回到了三年前，当时斑急需找到一个能在暗处为宇智波家族卖命的可信之人，在宇智波家族内部筛查过后，他把目标锁定在了还没从高中毕业的宇智波带土身上。  
父母双亡，家族里无人在意，前途混沌，但又的确身负宇智波血脉，相信只要给足了好处，就不必担心背叛。  
还未完全脱去稚气的少年被带到他面前时，听完了斑的话，只考虑了几秒钟，便不出意料的一口答应了杀掉旗木朔茂的命令，斑赞赏的话还没出口，宇智波带土抬起头死死的盯着他的眼睛，说：“我一定会好好完成任务，但请您允诺我一件事——把旗木朔茂的儿子旗木卡卡西交给我。”  
斑皱眉：“不行，斩草除根才是最保险的，你要是下不去手，旗木家儿子我再找别人处理。”  
宇智波带土打断了他：“您误会了，”他眼里狠戾的光一闪而过，“我并不是求您放过他，只是请您，同意把他交给我。我讨厌他那种高高在上的样子，所以，我不想就这么轻易放过他。”  
“我保证，一定会让他生不如死，永远也不会在出现在世人面前。”  
斑看着宇智波带土的眼睛，而少年也毫不示弱的回望着他。  
原本打算等带土完成任务就找机会把他灭口，但少年说出那句话时眼底的疯狂如火焰燃烧，给斑留下了极为深刻的印象，他决定给这个少年一次证明自己的机会，毕竟，只靠着他一人苦苦支撑宇智波一族并不现实，是时候在族中选拔继承人了。虽然宇智波带土出身在族中并不服众，但只要自己支持，也就算不上什么问题。  
那时，他以为宇智波带土可能会是代替他继续掌控宇智波一族的栋梁。  
可一念之差，到头来却葬送了宇智波一族多年谋划。

斑疲惫的掩住双目，再也不发一言。手下面面相觑，最后悄悄退下了。  
车窗外，不知何时已经飘起了鹅毛大雪，有路人裹紧衣服行色匆匆，从车身边经过时，听见车里传出不知名的旋律。  
音量很低，急着回家的路人步履不停，因此只听清了最后两句歌词。

“……  
并肩坐在桃树下，  
风在林梢鸟在叫。

不知怎样睡着了，  
梦里花落知多少。”


End file.
